IF WALLS COULD TALK
by krzyblkgurl103
Summary: COMPAIN PEICE TO THE LETTERS. THE EVENTS BEFORE EMMA KILLS HERSELF. JT, ELLIE, EMMA AND JIMMY ALL GO ON A TRIP TO MONTREAL. THE GO THROUGH LOVE HEARTBREAK PAIN AND HAPPINESS


If walls could talk Companion piece to The Letters.  
  
Summary- This is a companion piece to the letters. The suicidal person was Emma. This is just the events that happened before her suicide. Emma, Ellie, Jimmy and JT all have scholarships to go to a school for the arts. They met new friends and get into new problems. Takes place before whisper to scream.  
  
Ch1- Sour (this is in Emma's point of view)  
  
Emma  
  
Maybe I should shut up, I think to myself walking on the steps like I'm a gymnastic star. All I know is that I'm blabbering on and on to JT about the trip and how perfect it's goanna be. In my mind I know it's not. I know I'm goanna be worried about Jack and Snake and if my mom can take care of two sick people while doing her job. Hmm I wonder if I'm still talking. It's like I have diarrhea, of the mouth. I can tell everyone wants to get a bat and beat me until I shut up. Is it even possible to have 3 people attempt to kill you at the same time and you still be alive. Probably not.  
  
Okay now I should really shut up. What am I even talking about anyways. I wonder if you can die by talking to much. If that was possible I'd be in a grave by now. Hmm did I pack everything. I always do forget. Oh God I need to shut up. Maybe JT's finally realized that this is all an act and I'm not really as happy as I am. Okay when is this fricken bus goanna come. It's already 8:27. Maybe my watch is wrong. Maybe it's been abducted by aliens. So that every time I look at it I get the wrong time.  
  
Okay seriously I need to go to a mental hospital. It's like my mouth is moving but the rest of my body doesn't know it. EMMA SHUT UP! "Emma I think we get it." JT says to me. Oh thank God for people like him. If he wasn't here I'd probably die. "umm o was I still talking sorry sometimes I get that way when I'm really nervous............." I'm still talking.  
  
"JT it's goanna be so much fun." I said. JT looks at me and smiles. He gave me that be quiet or I'm goanna stab you kinda smile. "I'm goanna shut up now." I say. I think everyone around me sighed with relief. "Thank the Lord." Jimmy whispers to himself.  
  
The place is quiet for a while. All I'm thinking about is what'll be like at this school for the arts. What kind of art? Like drawing art. Or like dancing around art. Wait a minute I don't even like art. Does Jimmy like art? No he doesn't look like an artsy kinda guy. Hmm maybe Ellie likes art. I wonder if Ellie likes me? I'm sitting on the steps wondering if the bus will ever come.  
  
What time is it? Oh my Lord it's almost 8: 35. Finally I sigh when the bus comes. Oh thank God. A lady came out of the bus. Something was weird about the lady. Maybe it was the fact she was smiling so much her mouth was about to fall off.  
  
"Okay students lets get going. I'm Miss Smith. I'll be your counselor for this trip." The lady said. Of course it was kinda interesting how she emphasized on the word Miss. "So you must be Ellie." The lady said pointing at me. "No, I'm Emma." I said.  
  
She just stared at me like I was crazy. "There's no Emma on my list." She said. "There's a Ellie, Jimmy and JT. No Emma." The lady said. "Umm that's not right because Mr. Raditch gave me a letter to come to May Hollow High School in Montreal." I said.  
  
"Did you bring the letter?" Miss Smith asked. "No I didn't think I needed to bring it." I said. "Well I'm sorry but without the letter or any proof that you got the letter I'm sorry but you can't come on the bus." Miss Smith said.  
  
I'm not sure but I thought I heard a few sighs of relief from the three people behind me. "Look your principal was supposed to give you a letter to your parents that they signed to give me today. After your principal saw it and signed your name up." Miss. Smith said.  
  
"But isn't the letter enough." I said. "I mean isn't your name goanna be signed up already." I continued.  
  
"The letter was giving to everyone in the school." She said. "Oh." I said.  
  
My face turned red as she called everyone else's name and told them to get on the bus. "I'm sorry Emma but you can't get on." She said.  
  
"Can't I just give him the letter right now." I said. "Can you answer one question first." She said I nodded. "Who did you give the letter to then." She said.  
  
"Mrs. Kwan. She was supposed to give it to Mr. Raditch." I said. "Maybe I could give him the letter right now." I repeated.  
  
"I'm so sorry but it's to late. Were already a half an hour delayed." She said and got on the bus.  
  
I sat there by myself. Not knowing what I was supposed to do now. Go back to class and forget about the whole thing even if I have all my clothes and luggage in my hands, or stay there and be pissed until people come outside and feel sorry for me.  
  
Since I was already good at faking like I was happy. I might as well leave anyway. I got up from the steps and stood up to see something I never expected.  
  
Thank you for the reviews especially dolphinchick2568 because I read my story over and it really did suck. I hope this is a little bester. 


End file.
